Legend of Zelda: Quest of the Elemental Swords
by Assassin of Shadows
Summary: Link and Zelda get married and have a son. A strange woman tells of a prophecy that the boy will go on a quest to save Hyrule from an ancient, forgotten evil.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
After saving Hyrule from Ganondorf, Link was sent back in time by Zelda. Navi, his fairy partner, left him because he no longer required her help. Zelda also erased the memories of everyone except a select few so that nobody would remember the terrible evil that had taken over Hyrule. Among those who remembered were Link, Zelda, Malon, Navi, the Sages, the Deku Tree Sprout, and a few historians and storytellers. Not to mention Link's faithful horse, Epona.  
  
Link set off to find Navi but was transported to Termina where he met Tatl, Tael, and the Skull Kid who was possessed by Majora's Mask. Link befriended Tatl when the Skull Kid left her behind and they worked together to defeat the Skull Kid and Majora's Mask and save Termina from the moon that the Skull Kid had caused to fall. Link then left Termina and continued on his journey to find Navi.  
  
Later, Link returned to Hyrule and after a few years he and Zelda decide to get married. 


	2. The Prophecy

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Zelda. I wish I did, but so do a lot of other people. I do own some of characters in this story, like Garren, and I'm not gonna penalize anyone if they want to use them, but other than that, Legend of Zelda is property of NINTENDO!  
  
This is my first Fanfic so please be nice to and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.  
  
The Legend of Zelda  
Quest of the Elemental Swords  
  
Chapter 1: The Prophecy  
  
It was morning in Hyrule when Zelda opened her eyes. She rolled over in her bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Today is the day," she thought. "Link and I are finally getting married." "It took a lot of planning and preparation but today is the day."  
  
She smiled to herself as she got out of bed and dressed. She looked over at her wedding gown in the corner of her room. She didn't want to get it dirty and the wedding wasn't until this afternoon anyway. Zelda made her way towards the kitchens to see how the cooks were doing with the wedding meal.  
  
"They've probably been up since before sunrise." She said to herself as she walked down the halls.  
  
She could hear the kitchens even before she could smell it. Zelda gave a silent laugh when she thought of what the Head Cook must be going through. After all, he had to supervise the making of a special wedding meal for every race in Hyrule. The Hylians, the rock-eating Gorons of Death Mountain, the fish-like Zora, the desert dwelling Gerudo, and even the childlike Kokiri. Not to mention Link himself. The cooks greeted her as she into the main kitchen. She paused a moment to watch the bustle of the servants running back and forth all over the place. As her eyes circled the room, her gaze fell on the Head Cook who was walking towards her.  
  
"Good morning, Princess!" he greeted. "How are you on this special day?"  
  
"Fine Garren, thank you," she replied. "How is the food coming?"  
  
"Everything is going well so far, but I'm still waiting for that big shipment of milk from Lon Lon ranch."  
  
Zelda nodded thoughtfully. Lon Lon milk was the chosen beverage for the wedding dinner as there wasn't a soul in all Hyrule who didn't like it and Link was particularly fond of it. The incredible milk was not only delicious and nutritious, but it also had amazing healing properties. A single bottle could heal even the worst of wounds as well as re-energizing the drinker.  
  
"It should be here soon," Zelda replied.  
  
As if on cue, they heard someone call.  
  
"Garren! The milk is here!"  
  
"Excellent" Garren shouted. "Bring it in!" "Excuse me, princess" he said with a slight bow.  
  
Zelda smiled as she watched him go. Garren had been the Head Cook for as long as she could remember. He was a big man, who was comparable in size to Darunia, with red hair and a short red beard. Though he looked mean, Zelda knew that he was a kind and hearty man who could probably make a gourmet meal out of leaves and sticks. Though the big man looked a little clumsy, he was as skilled with his fingers as he was fast with a butcher's cleaver.  
  
"Well," Zelda thought. "Looks can be deceiving."  
  
"Hi, Zelda!" a voice called, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
She turned to see a beautiful young girl about her age with fiery red hair walking towards her.  
  
"Oh, hi Malon!" Zelda greeted. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."  
  
"Oh come on, Zelda!" Malon said. "There was no way I'd be late for today!" "Besides," she added. "I needed to help dad with the milk. We had to bring a lot of it."  
  
"Link will probably want a whole crate for himself." Zelda joked, thinking of her soon-to-be husband's love for the beverage.  
  
Malon laughed.  
  
"Not to mention half of the food!" she replied thinking of Link's big appetite.  
  
"Too true!" Zelda laughed. "Come on, let's go someplace less noisy.  
  
"Okay, just gimme a minute to talk to Garren about something."  
  
Malon ran towards Garren for a quick discussion, then she and Zelda left the kitchens and headed towards the Castle Courtyards. The Courtyards were one of Zelda's favourite places in the large castle. The lush grass, a cool running stream, the trees, and the lovely flowers made it a beautiful place. Zelda sat down in the middle of the Courtyard and wrapped her arm around her knees. She sighed and her eyes stared towards the blue sky.  
  
"What's wrong?" Malon asked as she sat next to her friend.  
  
"Just memories, Malon." She replied. "This is the spot where Link and I first met, six years ago. I was only ten and Link was about eleven."  
  
She gestured at a small, stone platform that rose over the stream and allowed one to look through a window into the throne room.  
  
"I was looking through that window, spying on Ganondorf talking to my father, when he walked up to me. I knew he was destined to save Hyrule, so I told him about the Triforce and the Spiritual Stones."  
  
She turned her head to smile at Malon. "You know the rest after that."  
  
"Who doesn't?" Malon smiled back. "He's become known by everyone in Hyrule and is well respected, even though you made sure only a select few would remember what happened and what he did. But the rise and triumph of the legendary Hero of Time can't go unforgotten now can it?"  
  
"No it certainly can't." Zelda agreed.  
  
Malon smiled with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "He's quite handsome, too." She added.  
  
"Don't go their, Malon." Zelda warned with a grin. "I know that a lot of girls like him, you included, but he's mine."  
  
"I know," Malon laughed. "But don't you think that I'm not a bit jealous. You're one of the luckiest girls in Hyrule."  
  
Zelda smiled but didn't say anything. Just then, Navi, Link's first fairy partner, and Tatl, his fairy partner while in Termina, flew down to join the two girls. Tael, Tatl's twin brother, followed them.  
  
"Hi Zelda! Hi Malon!" Navi called.  
  
Malon waved in response.  
  
"Is Link up yet?" she asked.  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING?!!" Tatl cried. "IT'S ONLY 2 HOURS PAST CUCCOO'S CROW! DO YOU REALLY EXP......."  
  
"What she means to say," Tael interrupted. "Is that Link is still in bed."  
  
Tatl stopped her ranting. "I was getting there," she said indignantly as Zelda and Malon burst out laughing.  
  
Tatl and Tael had come to live with Link only a few weeks after he returned from his journey of searching for Navi. The Skull Kid who had caused so much trouble with Majora's Mask, had rejoined the Bomber's Group after apologizing for the problems he had caused. The two fairies then said goodbye to the Skull Kid and departed for Hyrule. Tael told Link that coming here was a relief since Tatl had missed him so much and though she denied it, she knew it was true. Almost immediately the three fairies had formed a strong friendship, though Navi and Tatl also became rivals. Tael was often the one who broke up the arguments between them, but when they got fired up not even Link could stop them. So during those not-so-rare occasions, Link and his friends had learned to step back and watch them settle it themselves, an event that never ceased to be entertaining.  
  
"It's true though," Navi chuckled. "The only time I've ever known Link not as a heavy sleeper is when he's on an adventure."  
  
In another part of the castle, Link, the Hero of Time and carrier of the Triforce of Courage, rolled over in his bed. He was dreaming of Zelda. In his dream, he was reliving the moment when he and Zelda first met. He had snuck past the guards, crawled through a drain, snuck past more guards and entered the Courtyards. It was there that his quest to defeat Ganondorf began. In his dream, Link walked up to Zelda who turned him with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Link," she said in a calm voice. "Why are you still asleep?"  
  
"Huh?" Link said confused.  
  
"Don't you remember?" Zelda replied. "Today is our wedding day. Do you want to sleep through that?"  
  
"But....."  
  
"She's right Link!" Navi piped up as she flew around his head. "You should get up." "You've been asleep long enough." She added. "Now WAKE UP!!!!!"  
  
"WHOOOAAA!!!!" Link's eyes snapped open.  
  
CRRRAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
"Ouch!!!" he cried, holding his head as he sat up on the floor.  
  
"Finally," said an exasperated voice.  
  
Link turned, still rubbing his head, to see Navi floating over his bed.  
  
"What was that for?! He said irritably.  
  
"Today is your wedding day, Link." She replied. "And I think it's about time you got up. Tatl, Tael and I have already had a chat with Zelda and Malon. "I guess you're riiiiiiigggggghhhhhhtt," Link yawned.  
  
He got up and walked over to his chest of clothes at the foot of his bed and dressed in his traditional green Kokiri Tunic, white pants, and Kokiri Boots. He ran his hand through his golden blonde hair before plopping on his long green hat. Tatl suddenly zipped into the room, followed closely by Tael.  
  
"So you're awake at last." Tatl smirked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm up," Link replied looking at the glowing yellow fairy.  
  
From a distance, the fairies looked like glowing balls of light with wings, but Link was close enough to see their bodily features. Through the light they gave off, the fairies looked like small Hylians. Navi was wearing a fairy dress that looked like it was made from fairy silk, while Tatl's dress looked like it might have been made out of the fibers of a rare plant that Link had once found in Termina. Tael wore a tunic made of the same material. None of them had any form of footwear. With a final stretch and yawn, Link left his room and headed downstairs towards the Courtyards. His rumbling stomach helped him decide to take the long way and pass through the kitchens. There he was greeted by the loud guffawing of Garren.  
  
"HA, HA! So here's the lucky man!" he laughed. "Drawn here by the scent of the food and the rumbling of an empty gut, I presume"  
  
"You know me all to well, Garren." Link replied as Garren brought him a tray with bread, a bowl of hot porridge, and a large bottle of Lon Lon milk.  
  
"It didn't take me long to learn, Link." Garren chuckled. "You've got the biggest appetite I've ever seen." "And yet," he added. "You never seem to gain any more weight."  
  
Link shrugged as he gulped down his breakfast.  
  
"What can I say," he said between mouthfuls. "It's a gift."  
  
"It sure is." Garren said patting his enormous, rock-hard belly. "Well, I guess I'm luckier than some other people I know. At least my gut has a lot of muscle."  
  
Link grinned as he thought of Darunia, "Big Boss" of the Gorons and the Sage of Fire. Garren was about the same size as the mighty Goron, though Darunia really had a rock-hard belly.  
  
"Thanks Garren," Link said as he downed the porridge and bread with the bottle of milk. "I should probably go find Zelda before she gets mad at me. See ya!"  
  
"Hey Link!" Garren called. "Have another one, I know you want it."  
  
He tossed Link another bottle of Lon Lon milk.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Link said catching the bottle easily.  
  
Link walked out of the kitchens and started towards the Courtyards, his fairy friends sitting on the brim of his hat. He uncorked the bottle of milk and drank it as he walked. He turned a corner in mid-gulp and almost ran right into Zelda and Malon.  
  
"Please tell me that's your first one today." Zelda said, eyeing the half- empty bottle.  
  
"Good morning to you, too." He replied wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "And no, it's my second." Zelda sighed while Malon laughed.  
  
"Honestly, Link," she said. "I hope your not planning to drink all of the milk today."  
  
"Now that would be greedy of me now wouldn't it?" Link smirked.  
  
"Oh, yes, very greedy indeed." Malon agreed. "The poor guests will have to drink water instead."  
  
Zelda shook her head. "What am I going to do with you two? She sighed.  
  
Instantly, Link and Malon dropped to their knees and began bowing.  
  
"Oh please princess," Link said in a pleading voice. "Forgive our insolent, sarcastic comments. We did not mean to offend you!"  
  
"Yes, princess," Malon joined. "We are very sorry. Please give us another chance. Do not harm us with your ever so stern hand of punishment!"  
  
"Oh, knock it off you guys!" Zelda shouted as the pair looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
Zelda reached down and snatched the bottle of milk from Link and drained the rest of it's contents. Link instantly stopped laughing.  
  
"Now THAT, was mean." He said.  
  
"Serves you right, you jerk." Zelda smiled, a bit of milk still lingering on her lips.  
  
"Maybe," Link replied. "But I still get the last bit of it."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"You guys couldn't wait till the wedding, could ya?" Tatl asked.  
  
Link glanced up and grinned. "What's wrong with a little practice?" he asked.  
  
"After all, we don't want to mess it up in front of everyone now, do we?" Zelda smiled.  
  
Malon was holding her sides now, tears of mirth rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"You can stop now, Malon." Navi said.  
  
But Malon didn't stop, she slowed down to a loud giggle but then started laughing again. With a sigh, Navi made a quick gesture to Tatl and Tael. The three of them flew down, grabbed the empty bottle from Zelda and flew down the hall. They returned a few minutes later with the bottle full of water from the courtyard stream. The fairies flew over Malon and dumped the bottles contents over her head. Malon stopped laughing.  
  
"Thanks," she said. "I needed that."  
  
"Glad to help." Tael replied.  
  
Zelda used a simple spell to dry Malon's clothes and hair.  
  
"You must teach me that sometime." Malon said.  
  
"Sure." Zelda replied. Though many Hylians possessed the ability to use magic, few actually could. Malon was learning from Zelda and Link had learned to use magic on his adventures. But Zelda was one of the most powerful magic users in the entire kingdom. A horn suddenly echoed around the castle.  
  
"Someone must be here! But the guests were supposed to go to the Temple of Time!" Zelda exclaimed.  
  
"Let's go see who it is!" Malon called as she ran down the hall.  
  
"Hey! Wait for us!" Link shouted.  
  
They ran through the castle and towards the gate. Impa, the Shiekah and Zelda's guardian, was already there to welcome the guests.  
  
"Hello, Impa." Zelda said.  
  
The Shiekah women gave a slight nod. "Good morning princess."  
  
"So who's here?" Link asked.  
  
Impa turned to him. "See for yourself," she said. "I think you'll like it."  
  
Link looked at the small group behind her and instantly recognized the figure in front.  
  
"Saria!"  
  
"Hi, Link." The Kokiri girl and Sage of the Forest said as Link ran forward to embrace his life-long friend.  
  
As a child, Link grew up as a Kokiri in the Kokiri Forest but he did not have a guardian fairy like the others. He still was liked by all the Kokiri, even though they wondered why he didn't have a fairy, except by Mido. Mido was the self-appointed "leader" of the Kokiri who hated Link. Saria always stood by Link when he got in trouble with Mido which only made him hate Link even more because he had a sort of crush on Saria. Saria never seemed to mind the fact that Link didn't have a guardian fairy of his own. They were the best of friends and when Link received a fairy partner and was summoned by the Great Deku Tree to fulfill his destiny, Saria supported him the whole way. Link also learned later on that he was a Hylian and not a Kokiri, because unlike the Hylians, the Kokiri never grow up and forever remain in a body stuck between the ages of ten and twelve. Saria gave him a fairy ocarina with his name engraved on it as a parting gift when he left the Kokiri Forest to start his adventure. Saria also became the Sage of Forest when Link's spirit was sealed away in the Temple of Light for him to safely grow up so he could wield the Master Sword.  
  
"All of the Sages are here," she said pointing to the group behind her. "Even Rauru."  
  
Rauru was the Hylian Sage of Light who watched over Link while his body aged in the Temple of Light. When Link awoke, Rauru filled him in on what he was supposed to do to stop Ganondorf.  
  
Behind Rauru stood Darunia, the mighty Goron and Sage of Fire. The Gorons were a race of strong, rock-eating people who lived on Death Mountain. Beside Darunia was Ruto, the Zora princess and Sage of Water. The Zora were a race of fish-like people who could venture out on land. Next to Ruto was Nabooru, the Gerudo leader and Sage of Spirit. The Gerudo were a group of all-female thieves who dwelt in the Gerudo Desert. Impa was the Sage of Shadow and Zelda herself was also a Sage of Light and carrier of the Triforce of Wisdom.  
  
"Oh, I forgot that you were supposed to be coming!" Zelda exclaimed.  
  
"People often forget things on days like this one when the mind is distracted." Rauru answered calmly.  
  
"Great!" Link said. "Now we can get ready for the wedding!"  
  
"Yes," Zelda replied. "It's time to get started."  
  
"I will go to the Temple of Time and make preparations." Rauru lifted his arms. "I will await you there." He said disappearing in a flash of light.  
  
"Well," Malon said pulling on Zelda's arm. "Let's get you ready."  
  
"I'm coming, Malon." She replied.  
  
Link watched them disappear inside the castle with Ruto, Nabooru, and Impa.  
  
"Hey, Link!" Tatl bonked him on the head. "You should be getting ready, too!"  
  
"Come on, Hero." Saria said giving her taller friend a shove from behind.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm going." he muttered.  
  
Saria and Darunia followed Link to his room with the fairies sitting on his hat again. Saria ordered Link to have a bath while she got his clothes ready.  
  
"It's cold!" Link cried as he stepped into the tub. The water had been brought up while they were outside. It wasn't that Link didn't like a little water, he had to swim in icy water on his adventure, but do you know any one who likes bathing in cold water. Saria gave Darunia a devilish look who in turn gathered a ball of energy in his hands and tossed it over the veil that blocked view into and from the bathing area.  
  
A second later....  
  
"AIEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHOOOOWWWOOOWWWAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Link screamed as he splashed around in the now boiling water. "HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTOWWWW!!"  
  
Darunia laughed as he sat down with his legs crossed in the customary sitting position of the Gorons. Saria, too, was laughing as hard as Navi, Tatl, and Tael. Seconds later, Impa, Nabooru, Malon, and Ruto all burst into the room.  
  
"What's going on!" Impa demanded.  
  
Darunia heartily replied. "Link's bath water was a bit to cold for him so I warmed it up a little."  
  
"YOU CALL THAT LITTLE!!" Link yelled stepping out from the bath veil wrapped in a towel.  
  
Malon, Nabooru, and Ruto stared at the completely red form of Link for what seemed like hours before exploding into laughter. Impa simply smiled as the shiekah woman hardly ever showed signs of emotion.  
  
"You can stop any time now!" Link fumed.  
  
Malon looked at him, still laughing. "Is it just me or is he getting even redder?"  
  
Nabooru stopped laughing for a moment to study Link. "Nope, looks more like purple to me."  
  
Link was trembling with rage, a look of pure anger on his face.  
  
"I think he's mad." Impa stated.  
  
Saria crept up behind Link (which wasn't hard because he had his attention focused on the others).  
  
"Cool down, Hero!" she cried splashing a bucket of cold water over him.  
  
"AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!" Link's scream was almost deafening.  
  
Even Impa gave a slight chuckle as the rest laughed harder than ever.  
  
"I think we should leave now." She said.  
  
She left the room follwed by the others who were still laughing.  
  
"I.....will...get...you..for...that.....Saria." Link stammered angrily.  
  
"Oh, dry up, Link" Saria laughed as she tossed him a fresh towel.  
  
Link stepped behind the curtain still muttering and toweled off. Saria then handed him his clothes. When he came out he was dressed in a tunic, pants, and a long hat all in the same shade of bright blue and made of fairy silk. Even his leather boots were blue. It was traditional, especially among the royal family, to dress in this shade of blue when getting married as it symbolized the love that Nayru, goddess of Wisdom, showed to those of a good heart.  
  
"You look very handsome, Link." Navi said.  
  
"Thanks Navi."  
  
"Come, Brother." Darunia stood up. "It is time for us to go to the Temple of Time."  
  
"Alright, Darunia. Let's go." Link replied.  
  
"What happened?" Zelda inquired once Malon, Impa, Ruto, and Nabooru came back.  
  
"Let me show you, it would take to long to explain." Nabooru waved her arms and formed a magical image that showed what happened to Link. Zelda could barely contain her giggles, intent on watching all of it before laughing. But as she continued to watch, she could not hold it in and she found herself laughing very hard.  
  
"Poor Link," she said with a sigh when she finished laughing. "I wonder what the rest of the day has in store for him."  
  
"A kiss from you, for one thing." Ruto answered.  
  
Zelda turned to her with a smile. "Are you jealous?"  
  
"Maybe a little." The Zora princess replied. "I did give him my spiritual stone and it was supposed to be given to the one I would wed."  
  
"But think about what your kids would look like." Zelda said.  
  
"That's how Link convinced me that we shouldn't marry." Ruto replied. "Besides, if your kids turn out to be half as reckless as he is, I don't think I could stand trying to keep up with them. "Well that's a risk I'm willing to take." Zelda said placing a tiara on her head.  
  
"You look wonderful, Zelda!" Malon exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you, Malon. Let's go to the Temple of Time."  
  
They warped to the Temple of Time in a flash of light. The Temple was full of guests for the wedding. Zora, Gorons, Gerudo, Hylians, and even Kokiri (the Deku Tree Sapling giving them permission to leave the Kokiri Forest) were all there. Zelda walked down the red carpet towards the altar that held the Master Sword. Link was already standing next to it. Zelda walked up to stand next to him. The sages were standing on there respective symbols around them, Rauru stood behind the Master Sword.  
  
"Let us begin." The Sage of Light announced.  
  
"A toast! To Link and Zelda!" Darunia bellowed at the enormous dinner tables at the castle.  
  
"To Link and Zelda!!" the guests shouted raising there goblets high. "To Zelda and Link!!"  
  
Link and Zelda stood up amidst the cheers.  
  
"Thank you!" Zelda called as the noise died down. "Now let's enjoy the wonderful meal that has been prepared for us!"  
  
Everyone cheered again as the castle servants brought out the enormous quantities of food. Soon the tables were covered with food dishes that every race in Hyrule considered delicacies. Then Garren appeared carrying a large crate of Lon Lon milk. Behind him came more servants with more crates of milk. They quickly and smoothly distributed the beverage among the people at the tables. One of the servants who was serving the Honorary Table stopped when he got to Link. He looked at him and then sprinted towards Garren to whisper something in his ear. Garren nodded and the servant ran back and gave the rest of the milk he had to everyone but Link.  
  
"Hey!" Link shouted. Where's mine?!"  
  
The servant merely shrugged and ran back towards the kitchens.  
  
"Looks like you don't get any, Link." Malon said winking at Zelda.  
  
"But...but..but..whattheheck..hey..but..where..huhho.hadahoopla." Link sputtered.  
  
"What's wrong, Link?" Garren called. "Fraid ya aren't gonna get any?"  
  
"Garren! What do you..." but Garren interrupted.  
  
"Malon and I knew you were gonna want a lot of milk so we prepared for it. Here!"  
  
He deposited a small crate on the table in front of him and opened. Inside were six large bottles of ice-cold Lon Lon Milk. Link snatched one up, uncorked it and drained it down. He sighed with relief as he set the empty bottle on the table.  
  
"Thanks Garren." He said.  
  
"No problem. Oh, and before I go." Garren turned away. "What the heck does "hadahoopla" mean?"  
  
He walked away as the people at the Honorary Table laughed. Link turned red and began to quietly eat his food. After the meal, the dishes and food were cleared away, music was played and the dances began. Everyone was laughing, clapping, cheering, and dancing. Everyone that is, except a lone figure dressed in a pure white cape with a hood that covered her eyes. She watched Link dance with Zelda and then with Malon. When the song ended she gracefully glided over to them. Zelda saw her coming.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
Link looked at the woman as the fairies flew over to them. "Don't know. Let's see what she wants."  
  
The strange woman approached them.  
  
"Who are you?" Link asked politely.  
  
"My name is not important." She replied. "However, I have come to tell you something of great importance."  
  
Link, Zelda, Malon, Tatl, Tael, and Navi just stared at her.  
  
"You will give birth to a son." She continued looking at Zelda. "He will grow to be a brave and kind young boy. Teach him all you can, for one day he will go on a quest that may decide the fate of all Hyrule. A quest that will involve the legendary Elemental Swords."  
  
She suddenly disappeared in a blinding flash of light.  
  
"Who was THAT?!" Link shouted.  
  
"I don't know," Zelda replied. "But do you think she was telling the truth?"  
  
"We'll know soon enough, won't we?" Malon said. "It's just a matter of time."  
  
Authors Note:  
  
So what do you think so far? I know there wasn't any fighting but that's coming up so please be patient. Oh and if your wondering, marriage ceremonies are different in Hyrule and the bride and groom are allowed to see each other. And the tables were set in a rectangle shape with all of them touching. It might take a while to post the next chapter because of school stuff and I would also like a couple of reviews so I know that someone is actually gonna read this. If you have any questions, please say so in a review or e- mail me. 


End file.
